The present invention relates to animal housing. More specifically, the invention is directed to a kennel floor system.
In the past, kennels were constructed of cages on the floor of a building. In most cases, the floors were flat and did not include drainage.
Modular kennel structures were developed that included various types of flooring, cages and drainage systems. However, it has been found that some of these prior systems cannot be efficiently assembled and disassembled. Further, some of these systems are weak, difficult to clean and fire hazards. Finally, it has been found that some of these prior systems do not provide satisfactory accommodations for animals.
There is a need for a durable, easy to clean, fire proof kennel floor system that can be efficiently assembled and disassembled. Further, there is a need for a kennel floor system that provides proper accommodations for animals in the system. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.